El cliente espectral
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Johnlock. Finales de octubre y el infalible par del 221B de Baker Street decide tomar un caso. ¿Qué podría resultar de una petición? Tal vez varios sustos. Este fanfic participa en el reto "Dulce o travesura" del foro I am sherlocked.


¡Hola a todos! Feliz noche de sustos... atrasada. Y pues me atrasé un poco con esto, originalmente quería entregarlo antes... en fin.

Tal vez no se note,o no lo haya dicho antes pero soy fan de las historias de terror. Creo que es algo muy difícil de lograr, y me encanta esa sensación que recorre el sistema cuando el suspenso se concreta. El reto fue que no había escrito una historia de terror que combinara tantas cosas y los elementos normales de lo que escribo. Normalmente escribo otro tipo de relatos y no he practicado mucho eso de repartir sustos. Así que podría decirse que es la primera vez que lo hago, pero me gusto tanto que no creo que sea la última.

El título tal vez fue muy inspirado en las historias originales, me gusto ese toque. Me agradan los monstruos clásicos, aquellas almas atormentadas que solo buscan estar la persona a la que amaron, aman o algo así. Eso fue mucha fuente de inspiración.

Originalmente iba a escribir otro relato, pero con un corte más humorístico. Pero estuve viendo muchas veces "The Abominable bride" y creo que se me pego esta idea primero a la cabeza. Tiene algunos toques clásicos, pero espero que no sea aburrida.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes aquí me presentados no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Conan Doyle y en la versión de la BBC a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Si los personajes me pertenecieran, quizás Sherlock y John pedirían dulces en mi puerta. Uno disfrazado de mago y el otro de doctor loco. Sería divertido.

En esta ocasión agradecería sus review mucho. Como advertencia escribí esto rápido, muy rápido y puede que haya más errores de los acostumbrados. Espero revisarlo más adelante. Cualquier duda o sugerencia se recibe en la cajita de abajo.

 _ **Este fanfic participa en el reto "Dulce o travesura" del foro I am sherlocked.**_

* * *

" _ **El cliente espectral"**_

Era un día normal de finales de octubre en el 221B de Baker Street. La lluvia milagrosamente no se había hecho presente y el aire estaba seco y frío, como corresponde a la temporada otoñal. Sherlock estaba de espíritu festivo por extraño que pareciera. Halloween era la época perfecta para quejarse de todos los errores en las películas de terror y de espantar verdaderamente a los niños. Le encantaba ver como todos creían que su "decoración" se destacaba por su realismo. En realidad todos los adornos eran verdaderos. La calavera, los ojos, las telarañas. El aire de peligro mezclado con confort convertía al hogar del detective consultor y el médico militar en el lugar perfecto para asustarse.

Era bastante usual que la Señora Hudson tuviera una gran fila de niños en la acera pidiendo dulces. La puerta se abría casi de par en par debido a la tasa baja de crímenes reales. La gente se volvía un poco más amable ante las manifestaciones de violencia, por lo que si veían a Sherlock cubierto de sangre, tierra y despeinado pensaban que venía disfrazado de zombie.

A John le encantaba comerse parte de los dulces que entregaban a los niños. Le gustaba el olor a calabaza colándose desde la calle. Y si, también le encantaba el Halloween.

A Sherlock no le bastaba el terror, también amaba los disfraces. Correr de un lado a otro de la ciudad, la adrenalina, el azúcar. Cuando era niño recordaba como jugaba con Mycroft a adivinar el tipo de dulces que le darían viendo la decoración de la casa . "Es una anciana y solo nos dará galleta duras", "Esa casa de ahí nos va dar barras de chocolate". Normalmente no fallaba, y si fallaba le tenía que dar parte del "botín" a su hermano. Disfrazarse y correr por la ciudad era algo que no lo había abandonado desde su excursiones nocturnas para conseguir dulces. Era la época perfecta para sentirse aceptado por ser un sociópata altamente funcional.

Y la alegría de la época sería completa de no ser por que Sherlock estaba al borde de la desesperación. No había un caso, nada. Hasta el maratón de películas de miedo parecía más interesante. Y volvían a pasar esas cosas de zombies, eso ya era demasiado. Y John también se encontraba aburrido, ya hasta estaba pensando en salir a pedir dulces. Por eso, ambos se sorprendieron cuando la señora Hudson les aviso que les buscaba un cliente. Ellos no tenían clientes por esas fechas, pero sonrieron de satisfacción. El cliente era una mujer, usaba un sencillo vestido blanco con un suéter del mismo color y parecía extraviada. Tenía el cabello suelto pero no muy despeinado. No llevaba nada de adornos y lo único que llamaba un poco la atención era que sus zapatos bajos eran rojos. Nada extraordinario. Tal vez el hecho que llevara un suéter tan ligero con algo de viento otoñal, pero nada remarcable. El médico y el detective bullían de emoción, pero supieron camuflarla sentados en sus acostumbrados sillones.

—Buen día señores— La chica estaba en el umbral del departamento mirando expectante tanto a uno como al otro. No había duda de que el asunto que tenía entre manos era lo suficientemente interesante como para que Sherlock quisiera escucharlo. Bueno, en realidad estaban tan aburridos que era el cliente o el cluedo.

—Buenas tardes. ¿En qué podemos ayudarla?— Sherlock procedió a atenderla con su cortesía profesional y señalarle el sitio habitual de los clientes, que se componía de una silla entre el sillón de él y John.

—¿Usted es el detective?— La mujer lo vio con ojos esperanzados. Pero había dirigido su atención más hacia John por que pensaba que él era la mejor opción para ayudarle con su problema. Afortunadamente Sherlock estaba casi de buen humor y era bastante profesional y educado con las damas, así que replicó a manera de hacer girar la atención de la chica.

—Detective consultor. Este es doctor John Watson siempre es muy oportuno según las circunstancia ¿La enviaron con nosotros?— Sherlock contestó para evitar que John arruinanrá la atmósfera de toque dramático. Eso era impensable. Estaba intentando analizar a su cliente, pero no había marcas visibles en sus manos o algo en donde pudiera sacar mucha información. Mujer, joven, nerviosa. Estaba seguro que se trataba de un asunto amoroso, pero nada más. Y si había llegado hasta ahí, era por que alguien la había remitido desde otro lugar. Aunque era curioso que no hubiera pasado a otras instancias.

—No. Yo... bueno, oí que alguien me podría ayudar— Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de la chica. Necesitaba de la ayuda de alguien. Ese par parecían saber muchas cosas, y de inmediato se sintió en confianza.

—Adelante, puede contarnos lo que guste — Animó John. La chica miró a ambos como si estuviera evaluando si era propio confiarles el secreto y no parecía determinar si el detective era digno de la confianza.

— No se preocupe, esta en buenas manos. No sale nada de estas paredes— Le dijo Sherlock. Con las mujeres que interrumpían de manera voluntaria uno siempre podía esperar un asunto del corazón escalado a cuestiones más que interesantes. Estaba ansioso por oír la historia de la chica que parecía oscilar entre la confianza y la desesperación.

—¡No! No me malinterprete, no es que desconfía de usted. Solo es que me parece algo familiar...Siento que esto ya lo he hecho ¿No nos hemos conocido antes?— Le preguntó la mujer. Había algo de esa situación que la hacía pensar que ya había pasado por muchas cosas antes.

—Tal vez leyó el blog o algo parecido —Dijo John inocentemente. Sherlock no entendía de que otra manera podría haber ido a parar a su domicilio si no era por el blog. Había algo que no le terminaba de gustar de todo ese asunto.

—¿Blog? No, yo... Solo oí que alguien me podría ayudar— La mujer simplemente se encogió de hombros. Sentía que ya había estado en ese sitio. Sentía que ya había hecho eso muchas veces. Y sentía que el detective era el único que podría ayudarla. Ya no había más oportunidades y estaba postergando lo impostergable.

—¿En qué podemos ayudarla señorita...?— Sherlock se estaba impacientando. No tenía nada de datos y aparte de eso el cliente no cooperaba mucho. Necesitaba saber al menos su nombre.

—¡Cierto! Soy Amelia Blackheart —John creyó que era una broma que alguien tan dulce tuviera un apellido tan nefasto* y casi ríe. Fue esa reacción de John la que aligero la tensión en Sherlock. Y cuando su amigo posó sus ojos en él, hubo una fuerza que lo obligo a sonreír. Siempre era lo mismo, no importaba el caos, la profesionalidad o cualquier cosa. John hacía sonreír casi de manera imperceptible a Sherlock. Y la chica vio el breve intercambio de miradas, antes de seguir con el hilo de sus pensamientos:

— Es que hay un misterio inconcluso que me gustaría que me ayudaran a resolver, dígame ¿Sabe resolver asesinatos?¿Encontrar cosas perdidas?— Le pregunto la chica Era alguien joven, de ojos brillante y mejillas pálidas. Lucía dulce, de esas féminas que enamorarían a cualquiera. Tenía una presencia suave, delicada, casi pasaba desapercibida. Pero en ese momento el detective y el médico sentía algo curioso rodear su atmósfera.

—Si, es lo que hacemos. A eso nos dedicamos— Contestó Sherlock tiritando un poco. No se había dado cuenta que la ventana estaba abierta y empezaba a tener frío. Todo por culpa de la expectación ante el caso. Era raro, el departamento siempre estaba cálido.

—¿Sabe resolver casos antiguos?— La mirada de la chica se iluminó. Tal vez era la oportunidad perfecta. De una vez por todas las cosas estarían en su lugar.

—Depende del caso— John contestó ante el silencio del detective. Él no había dicho que se quedaba con su caso, pero tampoco había dicho lo contrario. John se encogió un poco dentro de su suéter favorito.

— Es un caso que podría ser complicado por que el objeto que busco lo traía una persona persona que fue asesinada hace algunos años. Quedaron algunas pistas, pero nadie sabe quien fue el asesino o que fue de lo que se perdió— La chica lucía bastante mortificada. Sherlock dedujo que le harían buscar un pariente que se había llevado una herencia. No era un 10, pero en ese crisis no sonaba como algo que fuera a rechazar.

—¿Y usted esta aquí por...?— Sherlock empezaba a mostrar interés. La adrenalina del juego se extendia por sus venas.

—Yo quiero resolverlo por que las cosas que se perdieron eran de mi propiedad, además quiero ayudar, por que tengo algunas pistas. Intuyo que son pistas importantes, pero nunca he podido avanzar... Por eso vine aquí...Y no se preocupe por sus honorarios, están asegurados— Le dijo la mujer. Sherlock se fijo en que no traía bolso. En realidad no traía pertenencias. Ni celular, ni cadenas, nada. Parecía alguien que acabará de salir de un hospital. ¿Y le aseguraba sus honorarios? ¿No sería un truco?

—¿Por qué si tiene las pistas vino con nosotros? — La desconfianza siempre era algo prudente en el negocio. Había los menos, pero si existían personajes que se inventaban delitos ficticios con tal de conocer los poderes del detective consultor.

—Buscaba a alguien que me escuchara. Cuando señale las pistas nadie me oyó, era como si yo fuera invisible... Pero se que los médicos son más propensos a ver y oír a las personas como yo, son más amables... — Dijo la mujer de dedicándole una suave sonrisa que John devolvió con cierto orgullo. Parecía una legitima consulta.

— Bien, para eso estamos— Dijo John en manera de apoyo. Sherlock sentía algo con ese caso. Lo cual era una locura, el no tenía sentimientos. Pero veía que la preocupación médica de John era real, así que tenía que estar enferma de alguna manera, o no sabía por que le generaba tanta simpatía su nuevo cliente.

—¿Por qué no comienza contándonos la relación que tenía con la persona que quiere que resolvamos su caso? —Sherlock necesitaba determinar si todo eso no era una mala broma.

—Ah... no sé por donde empezar— La chica realmente se veía confundida—Pues... era mi novio. Nos íbamos a casar...—Las pálidas mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de un carmín.

—Lo sentimos mucho—Sherlock agradecía que John supiera manejar un poco mejor que él las situaciones sentimentales. El buen doctor Watson salvando su reputación como siempre.

—No importa. Yo... Ya no importa...—La chica sonrió tristemente. Era obvio que la relación entre ellos dos era un lazo muy fuerte o difícil de romper.

—¿Por qué no pudo ocurrir el matrimonio con normalidad? —Si, Sherlock podía ser a veces un poco frío para obtener los detalles que necesitaba. Pero no sería el primer ni el último corazón roto en llegar a consultar sus males y que estos hubieran sido causados por el objeto de su adoración. Es más, era más común de lo que le gustaría admitir. A veces creía que en lugar de atrapar criminales reparaba corazones rotos. Poético el asunto. Pero poco práctico cuando se está aburrido.

—Nuestras familias no apoyaban mucho nuestro matrimonio. Sobre toda la mía, que decía que era un mal partido. Claro, eso lo decían por que a mis espaldas ya me habían prometido a alguien más— La mujer frunció un poco el ceño. Parecía...¿triste? O tal vez no recordaba bien los hechos. Era una expresión no muy común en alguien que cuenta su propia historia — Por eso Marcus y yo decidimos fugarnos y casarnos. Yo tenía unas viejas joyas familiares, eran mías y eran suficientes como para asegurar nuestro futuro. Aunque nunca había conocido hombre más trabajador y dulce que él — La mirada de la mujer se endulzó, y las dudas se disiparon un poco. Solo un poco.

—Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué hizo usted? — Había algo extraño en esa mujer. No mentía en lo que decía, se veía a leguas, pero a Sherlock se le figuraba que se le escapaba algún tipo de información trascendental.

— Le di las joyas a Marcus, ya tenía todo listo para fugarme y casarme, pero él no apareció... Yo intenté buscarlo, explicar a todos... Disculpen caballeros, pero me falla la memoria. Lo que recuerdo es que él esta muerto y que necesito saber quien lo hizo. Y esperaba que ustedes pudieran ayudarme — La muchacha se veía muy mortificada. Y ellos no sabían la importancia que tenía que ella pudiera dar pruebas de todo ello.

—Normalmente nosotros descubrimos la verdad, sé que podremos con esto —Sherlock dedico una intensa mirada a la chica. Esperaba que con eso desistiera de algo que sonaba a una mala broma. Cuando percibió la tenacidad de la chica, decidió que iba a tomar el caso. Quizás el solo estaba siendo demasiado dramático para variar.

—Bien señorita Blackheart. Cuente con nuestra ayuda— Sherlock se sorprendió de que esas palabras hubieran salido de su boca y de tan buena manera.

—¡Gracias señor Holmes! No sabe todo lo que he batallado para que alguien me ayude, pero en cuanto lo vi supe que era la persona correcta para esta tarea —La chica sonrió ampliamente. Eso era lo que había buscado durante todo ese tiempo.

—Bien, solo necesitamos que nos diga como podemos contactarla —John era el que siempre vigilaba tener un archivo de clientes, si por fuera por Sherlock todo estaría desordenado en el departamento.

—Pues... ¿Puedo venir mañana en la noche para llevarlos al lugar? — La mujer parecía luchar contra algo que ninguno de los hombres en la sala entendía.

—Señorita, como comprenderá...—Sherlock se sentía realmente incomodo por no tener el control de la situación. Aparentemente no había muchos detalles remarcables o de interés, pero sentía que era algo importante.

—Conserve esto por favor. Yo no me voy con bromas, pero... digamos que es complicado para mi salir en otro momento—Y dicho eso, extrajo de su mano un anillo de oro con sus iniciales. Era obvio que tenía cierto peso personal, así que Sherlock solo asintió y lo tomó.

—Señorita Blackheart, le ayudaremos —Le aseguro John, pero algo inesperado paso cuando intentó tomarle la mano para darle confianza a la chica, esta la retiro.

—Muchas gracias a ambos, mañana será un día muy importante —Y sin agregar nada más salió de la habitación. Sherlock estaba callado y tenia algo de frío aún.

—¿Qué pasa Sherlock?— Le preguntó John preocupado del la mirada del detective. No era la típica mirada de análisis que ponía siempre que podía, era otra cosa más poderosa.

—Siento que algo se me escapa John. Nunca había visto a esa mujer y siento que la conozco de algún lado —E intentando juntar las piezas se quedo en su sillón en silencio dejando a John con la tarea de ir a comprar los dulces él solo.

Al día siguiente la chica se presento puntualmente a la cita. Tocó la puerta y guío a los dos hombres a una casa en las afueras de la ciudad. La casa tenía un aspecto bien cuidado y el apellido de la familia estaba en el buzón.

—¿Por qué estamos en su casa?— Quiso saber John, que, como siempre, perdía algunos detalles del asunto.

—Por que yo me había citado con Marcus aquí, aquí fue... Sé que ahora esta limpio, pero tal vez haya algo— Aquella figura se movía rápidamente a pesar de parecer enfermiza. La chica los guió a muchos metros lejos, detrás de la casa, a lo que supusieron sería el sótano.

—John, necesitaré que tomes algunas fotos para poder compararlas con las que tiene la policía. Ya le marque a Lestrade para que me proporcionara el expediente del caso— Dijo Sherlock mientras sacaba su lupa de bolsillo e inspeccionaba los alrededores. Sería muy difícil obtener algo cuando el crimen ya tenía mucho tiempo de cometido, pero tal vez, por alguna casualidad, obtendría algo. Además Lestrade quedo en mandarle un mensaje cuando tuviera el citado archivo. Había hecho una investigación del nombre de la chica, y sabía que lo que decía era verdad, pero aun así algo se le escapaba ¿Qué era?

John sacó su celular y tomó algunas fotografías de los terrenos, mismas que estaban coronadas por la figura de su cliente en algún plano. Normalmente Donovan o alguien de los del Yard eran quienes tomaban las fotos, pero aquí solo servirían como referencia, así que no importó mucho que las tomas fueran demasiado buenas.

Mientras Sherlock hacía sus acostumbrados rodeos a la zona, la cliente se acercó a John mirándolo fijamente:

—¿Usted y el señor Holmes son cercanos verdad? — Le preguntó mientas observaba al detective consultor a lo lejos. Había visto sus miradas en el departamento y tenía una sospecha, que en ese pequeño intercambio tomaría a prueba.

—Si, lo somos. A fuerza de vivir juntos —Rió John ante el comentario. Ahí iban de nuevo, como siempre y como nunca. Juntos, pero no ten juntos.

—No, me refiero a _cercanos, realmente cercanos_...— La chica le dirigió una mirada significativa que hizo que el doctor abriera un poco la boca de la sorpresa. ¿No estaría diciendo qué...?

—No le...— John se empezaba a sentir nervioso y casi estaba seguro que no tardaría en aparecer un ligero rubor en su cara. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Él y Sherlock... casi quería reír de la angustía.

—Vi como se miraban. Como lo miraba y como él respondía a su mirada. Marcus y yo nos veíamos igual—La chica sonrió con tristeza, pero había dicho aquello con tanta seguridad que John no pudo evitar sentirse la mar de incomodo y que incluso una molestia subiera por su sistema. El y Sherlock no eran más que amigos. Y siempre sería así. Sin importar lo que estuviera pasando en otro plano mental .

—¿Disculpe? ¿Esta tratando de implicar algo? Por que Sherlock y yo... —Intentó dejar en claro el doctor. Una cosa era teorizar y la otra la realidad. Y no importaba lo que se especulara, él y Sherlock solo eran muy buenos amigos ¿Verdad? Sherlock jamás... tragó pensando en que existía un escenario en él que ellos estaban juntos y las cosas no eran difíciles.

—Yo solo quiero darle un consejo doctor: la vida es muy corta— Y dicho eso palmeo un poco al doctor y se acercó al detective. John sabía que tenía razón, pero no todo era tan sencillo, había tantas cosas de por medio. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? El aire espectral de la fecha lo ponía melancólico. ¿O había sido el frío del otoño que se coló por su espalda?

La chica se acercó al detective que estaba siguiendo la investigación. El doctor era amable, y el señor Holmes no lo era tanto, por lo que quizás sería más fácil descontrolar a hombre que tenía enfrente.

—Señor Holmes, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo personal?— El detective solo soltó un pequeño bufido de exasperación por tener que interrumpir su trabajo.

—No entiendo por que haría algo así— El detective detuvo su trabajo e intento leer a la chica. Estaba viendo a la chica y tenía presente incomodidad. No podía leerla del todo y eso no le agradaba. El no contestaba preguntas personales de ninguna índole, y creía que no debían de hacérselas bajo ningún concepto.

—¿Esta enamorado usted del doctor Watson? — Cuando la chica lo pregunto tan directo a Sherlock casi se le cae la lupa con la que revisaba el terreno. Afortunadamente ya tenía controlada (o más o menos) la expresión de su cara ante ese tipo de preguntas, así que continuo su labor con su mejor fingida frialdad. No, ese era el tipo de cosas que jamás contestaba. Si, aunque ardiera en deseos de hacerlo.

—Yo sé que el doctor también esta enamorado de usted. Sería bastante conveniente que los dos dijeran sus sentimientos, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Se nota a leguas que el doctor Watson es un buen hombre. El sabrá comprender la situación...— La chica miraba sonriente al detective mientras media su reacción. No había dicho ni una sola palabra. No había negado nada ni afirmado nada. Y eso era suficiente para saber que ella tenía la razón, así que camino alegremente. Una vez inspeccionado la zona por algún detalle que pudiera haber pasado desapercibido Sherlock le dijo a John que tomara una foto.

—Señorita Blackheart, ¿Dónde dice que fue el crimen? Por que claramente esta área no tiene nada —Sherlock decidió que no iba a dejar que algo tan simple como sus sentimientos lo distrajeran de la labor que tenía enfrente

—No he dicho en donde fue...Señor Holmes...¿Qué tanto leyó de los archivos?— La chica estaba nerviosa por alguna extraña razón. ¿Los archivos? Era ridículo pero sospechoso.

—No mucho... en realidad solo me enviaron una información. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?— Oh, no. ¿Por qué no pensó que la chica podría ser la asesina? De hecho era lo más lógico. Al ver el rostro de Sherlock John se llevó la mano inconscientemente a la pistola que cargaba como costumbre siempre que salía con su amigo a alguna investigación. Y Sherlock que captó el gesto lo agradeció como nunca.

—¡Ah! Solo quería saber si sabía algo más para que todo fuera más rápido — La chica paso de incomodidad a una sonrisa aliviada. Había algo que hacía que los nervios de Sherlock se pusieran de punta. John se tenía una sensación familiar que no podía identificar.

—Bien. Ahora si me pudiera indicar donde fue... —Sherlock estaba actuando con cautela. No lo engañaban tan fácilmente,

—A Marcus lo encontraron en le sótano. Siganme caballeros— La chica se movió a donde estaba el sótano y la habitación quedo abierta antes de que llegaran el equipo de detectives.

—¡John, mira esto! Es como si estuviera aun fresco...—Dijo Sherlock mientras miraba lo que pensó sería una mancha de sangre en el umbral. Cuando vio que era sangre y que estaba fresco algo que no le gustaba admitir se activo en su sistema: miedo. El no podía tener miedo, claro que no. Pero su cuerpo lo había traicionado y había erizado el vello de su nuca. ¿Qué pasaba? Estaba siendo sugestionado, no había duda que la atmósfera cargada de niños disfrazados lo estaba enloqueciendo.

—Si, bastante inusual...— Agregó John sin querer acercarse. El también comenzaba a sentir miedo, pero al ver a Sherlock tan tranquilo jamás lo iba a dmitir.

—Pero creo que ya lo tengo. Señortia Blackheart, ¿Su prometido es alto, juega hockey, fuma, es zurdo y tiene algún historial de violencia? —Sherlock se concentró y juntó en su cabeza la información que pudo por las manchas y la sombra de los golpes. Eso le ayudó a disipar su incomodidad y a sentirme mejor. Ya estaba en su elemento.

—¿Marcus? No él.. oh. Ese es Adam Cane. Oh... claro. ¿Y las joyas? — La voz de su cliente había cambio de un tono dulce a algo un poco más sombrio. Tendría que haberlo sabido.

—¿Adam Cane?— John no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero le estaba costando trabajo respirar y el aire se había vuelto repentinamente más frío.

—Si, él era el prometido que mi familia había escogido. Lo corrieron del King's Collage por que había golpeado a uno de sus maestros, pero logró conseguir una beca deportiva por jugar hockey. Y si es zurdo... ¡ah!— La chica se encogió ante un dolor punzante en la cabeza. John intentó hacer algo por ella pero se vio apartado con una inusual fuerza.

Sherlock se concentro. ¿Si fuera a morir donde escondería el botín? ¿Por qué nadie lo recuperaría? Miró a la cliente encogida y fue como si la escena se reprodujera en su cabeza. El golpe con el palo de hockey, el chico intentando salvar...¿Salvar qué?. Se agachó y buscó en el lugar la caja. Pero si la caja estaba en ese lugar quería decir que no se había equivocado. Tragó pesado de solo pensar que lo que estaba imaginando podía ser verdad. Absurdo.

—¿Es esta caja?— Le dijo cuando la encontró. Esperaba que no. Y quería salir de ahí. Y John sentía lo mismo.

—¡Señor Holmes! Estas son las joyas!— En cuanto las vio la chica se echo a llorar. Al fin, después de tanto lo había conseguido— No se como podré agradecerle. Limpió el nombre de Marcus, resolvió su muerte y ha ayudado tanto. Tenga el pago. Era de mi padre— Y dicho eso extendió un anillo de oro que era juego del que le había dado previamente. John lo tomó. Todo era real

—Ah, de nada... — Sherlock se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir precedido de su cliente. Ya estaba alucinando. Subió el cuello de su abrigo y se hundió en él. John se dispuso a tomar fotos, pero cuando quizó ver las que había tomado antes lo vio: una lejana luz azulada a metros de él.

—¡Sherlock! — John detuvo a su amigo del brazo. No, no podía ser real.

—¿Qué pasa John? — Sherlock se detuvo ante el contacto.

—Creo haber visto a un fantasma — Dijo John arrepintiéndose de las palabras en cuanto salieron de su boca.

—Ya, dale dulces y de seguro se va— Contestó Sherlock. Lo cierto es que también lo había visto y estaba solo fingiendo indiferencia. Mycroft siempre le había dicho que los fantasmas no existían, sobre todo después de que él siguiera jugando con Redbeard después de que este llevara enterrado en el patio durante mucho tiempo. No, los fantasmas no existían. Todo era humo y espejos.

—No, uno de verdad — Él no estaba loco. Sabía la linea entre lo real y lo imaginario. Entre el disfraz y el engaño y lo que era tangible.

—¿En serio John?¿Y como era? — El detective lo encaró. Tal vez si estaba sometiendo a John a demasiado estrés últimamente.

—Era un hombre joven y atractivo con golpes...— Eso le había parecido, pero quizás Sherlock tuviera razón, había sido una persona y no un fantasma.

—¿No era un zombie fantasma?— Le picó Sherlock mientras el sudor frío le recorría la espalda: había visto lo mismo. Pero primero muerto antes que admitirlo.

—¡No estoy bromeado Holmes! — Bien, ya era malo alucinar, pero era peor que Sherlock se burlase de él.

—¡Los fantasmas no existen, no seas absurdo! — Sherlock siguió caminando y buscó con la mirada a su cliente, pero cuando dejaron de ver sus ojos rojos y se volteo casi se arrepintieron: justo donde debía estar su nuca solo estaba un hueco que dejaba ver su cerebro. John gritó y corrió a la fuente de luz cercana que era la residencia a sus espaldas seguido de un Sherlock que no entendía que pasaba. Nada de eso era real. Lo peor es que no recordaba haber consumido jamás nada que lo hiciera tener ese tipo de visiones.

Sin saber como, el doctor se encontró tocando la puerta como enloquecido junto a un muy agitado Sherlock.

—No tengo...¿No están muy grandes para pedir dulces?— Les dijo un hombre joven confundiendolos con niños que acaba de rechazar minutos antes.

—Disculpe caballero, pero mi amigo se sintió muy mal...¿Podría dejarnos pasar un momento? —La sonrisa encantadora marca Holmes y la insistencia del mismo lograron colarlos dentro de la habitación. En el lugar se podía apreciar un ambiente tranquilo y un pequeño altar en el centro de la habitación que parecía un poco fuera de lugar. El mismo estaba lleno de flores, comida y cosas extrañas para ponerse en esa é centró la atención en el mismo un rato. Y decidió sacar su móvil para tranquilizarse, pero al mirar las fotos eso no ayudo en nada.

—Sherlock... —Dijo con voz estrangulada el doctor. Eso no podía estar pasando. Simplemente no podía.

—¿Qué quieres John? —Le dijo Sherlock que estaba considerando todo lo pasado como una mala broma de Halloween. Una muy bien elaborada y de muy mal gusto broma que bien podría haber ejecutado Mycroft. Si tan solo creyera que su hermano tenía sentido del humor.

—En las fotos que tomamos no hay nada —Le dijo John mientras pasaba las imágenes una tras otra. enseñaba las imágenes a su amigo. Y cuando este tomo el aparato vio que, en efecto, en el lugar donde debería haber estado su cliente no se encontraba absolutamente nada, solo un misterioso brillo azulado.

—¿Las tomaste bien? — Cuando sus ojos se encontraron lo supieron con certeza la razón por la que la gente no salía a resolver nada esas fechas.

—Por supuesto... — Refunfuño John mientras fijaba la atención en el altar —Rayos — Cuando vio la fotografía el color de su rostro se esfumó.

—Ves, te dije que...— Quisó quejarse Sherlock de que había exagerado cuando siguió la vista de su amigo y también lo vio: en el centro del altar, la fotografía de su cliente acompañada del misterioso joven que habían visto antes.

—Sherlock. Salgamos de aquí. ¡Ahora!— Imploró John. No podía pasar.

—¿Por qué? John, ¿Me dirás que...? — Sherlock estaba muy pálido, pero no iba a dejar que sus emociones salieran a la superficie.

—¡¿Qué es lo que realmente hacen aquí?! — Le dijo el dueño de la casa al ver a los dos hombres algo agazapados y señalando frenéticamente al altar.

—Venimos a... — Sherlock se había quedado sin palabras. Y eso era un acontecimiento. Todos sabían que era el señor "remate verbal"

—A fastidiar. Hoy es aniversario de mi tía— Les comentó el chico mientras los miraba receloso.

—¿Tía? — A John comenzaban a fallarle un poco las piernas, pero si todo eso era cierto no había ningún problema. Respiró un poco aliviado hasta que aquel hombre terminó diciendo:

—Si. Su prometido robó las joyas de la familia y cuando mi tía le fue a reclamar la asesinó brutalmente — El hombre que tenía había sido un niño, pero su tía era la persona más cálida que jamás conocería.

—¿Muerta? — Sherlock lo dijo con voz estrangulada por que John se había quedado mudo.

—Si, y nunca pudimos encontrar las joyas...— Le dijo el muchacho. Todo lo que había sido su tía se perdió con el tiempo.

—¿Qué joyas?¿Estas? — Le dijo Sherlock extendiendo la caja.

—¿De donde las sacaron... — Le dijo el hombre mientras tomaba el objeto con las manos. Lo abrió con la llave que coronaba el altar y vio que coincidía. Su pasado que estaba en una cajita había sido recuperado por un par de frikis. ¿Por qué?

—Soy detective y buscando en los archivos encontré el caso de su tía ¿Amelia Blackheart cierto? ¡Ahora recuerdo! — Sherlock entendió justo en ese momento que el nombre de su cliente le había sonado de la esquela y la noticia que había leido hace años. Rayos. Empezó a respirar con dificultad.

—Si ella... —El chico no confiaba en esos dos, podría estar involucrados, pero una voz en su oído susurró "confía en ellos" y decidió hacerle caso.

—Tenga. Estas son las joyas. Le pasaré los datos a la policía pero... ¿Sabe que fue de Adam Cane? — Sherlock ahora no solo tenía fama internacional, al parecer también fama interdimensional. Esperaba que eso no se volviera una costumbre por que estaba demasiado asustado.

—¿El loco Adam? Vaga por estas fechas diciendo que vio fantasmas...¿Por qué? — Quiso saber el hombre. Muchas personas habían creído que él había sido el asesino de su tía.

—El fue el asesino, la policía le dará mas detalles. Nos vamos John— Y sin decir más arrastro al médico fuera de la casa y lo empujo a un taxi. Adentró del mismo le llegó el mensaje de Lestrade con el archivo del caso. Uno cerrado. Y cuando lo vio casi vomita. Si, había sido Adam, pero los policías no habían visto lo evidente.

—¿Dulce o truco ? — Les dijo su casera cuando los vio acercarse callados desde el taxi.

—Dulce señora Hudson— Y dicho eso, Sherlock le arrancó una barra de chocolate que comió de dos mordiscos. El último mordisco se lo arrebató John. Ambos estaban pálidos y asustados. Y el pesó de los dos anillos que les había "pagado" su cliente dentro de sus bolsillos no ayudaba en nada.

—Si, pones algo de esto en tu blog. Te mato— Dijo Sherlock una vez que se hubo desplomado en su sillón mientras John hacía lo propio en el suyo. Ya podía ver el título de "El cliente espectral" y la tonta historia de John. Oh, esa era una de las cosas que le encantaría contar. Pero no, los fantasmas no existían y él no acaba de resolver el asesinato de un fantasma, solo un viejo caso. Eso era todo.

—Bueno... entonces tendrás que cumplir la voluntad de la chica y decir que estas enamorado de mi—Le pico John para sacarse el miedo. O lo hacía reír o lo mataba. Pero cualquiera cosa era mejor que saber que había hablado con un autentico fantasma.

—Lo que quieras. Solo no lo vuelvas a mencionar — Le contestó John con una sonrisa. En ese momento besar a John le deba menos miedo comparativamente.

—¿Lo qué quiera? —Sonrió tímidamente el doctor Watson. Estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria mitad causado por la aparición mitad causado por la felicidad de que Sherlock admitiera sus sentimientos.

—Si Watson. Lo que gustes — Desdeño el detective. Uno pensaría que pasa por muchas cosas, pero ahí estaba. Lo improbable e imposible se habían hecho verdad. Su frase le había golpeado.

—¿Dulce o truco? — Le preguntó picaramente John. Un fantasma el había aconsejado vivir. Y eso iba a hacer.

—Ya, ya comimos... ¡oh! Como sea —Dijo Sherlock cuando entendió a que se refería. John se levantó y lo beso suavemente. El detective contesto con entusiasmo. De ahora en adelante le gustaría más e Halloween.

—Si, me puedo acostumbrar al dulce —Le dijo mientras saboreaba el resto de chocolate que se había impregnado en su boca. Los dos rieron como tontos. Todo era absurdo.

—Ten quedatelo. Es preferible— Le dijo John pasandole el otro anillo. Sherlock los guardaría como recuerdo de que había recibido consejos de un fantasma. Pero ¿quién era él para juzgar? Al menos ahora la chica descansaría en paz. Y el estaría en paz por que al fin estaría al lado de la persona que amaba. Y tendría que convencer a John de que no publicara esa tontería. No quería que todos pensaran que creía en fantasmas. Tenía una reputación que cuidar. Y ahora hasta en esas fechas. Pero jamás volvería a trabajar en días festivos.

" _ **Fin"**_

* * *

*Blackheart. Traducción literal: Corazón negro.


End file.
